Synchronization
by AceMaximum
Summary: Alex Rider was no ordinary boy, sure he was a superspy, sure he had save the world 9 times and counting but Alex had always avoided one thing that had seemed to never be able to catch him and it was Death.Takes place after Scorpia Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Synchronization**

Alex Rider was no ordinary boy, sure he was a superspy, sure he had save the world 9 times and counting but Alex had always avoided one thing that had seemed to never be able to catch him and it was Death. But Had He?

**3rd person Pov**

Alex Rider was never one to dwell on things such as plans as he had always come up with them almost instantaneously but seeing as he was trapped ten floors underground with close to five professional assassins in and out of his cell... He didn't have much choice.

"Okay look on the bright side, at least the torture hasn't started yet." Alex thought. Almost as soon as that thought had left his brain the door burst open startling the assassins making them withdraw their weapons and shooting the assassin outside.

"Did you kill him?" Alex said with an almost expectant gleam in his eye that seemed almost disturbing even by an assassins standard. But had dissipated when he had seen that the assassin had ducked out of the way ensuring his survival and also making Alex Rider form a deep scowl on his face.

To Alex's Dismay, they had blindfolded him so as to not find out who their boss was. After a few minutes, Alex began hearing footsteps echo out into the room gradually becoming stronger and stronger eventually stopping right in front of him."Hello Alex, it seems you have done a nice job at getting caught by my men and if only had you not become famous by taking down Scorpia that my men wouldn't have sensed anything wrong with a father and teenage son pair." The mysterious men said.

**Alex Pov**

"I have no idea what your taking about? "I said faking a genuine face of confusion.

"Do not play with me boy. I know that you are the famous M16 teenage spy, Alex Rider. Your so-called _Father_ had already confessed everything to us." A hint of arrogance in his voice. I had not believed that one of the top CIA agents had spilled the beans. I began to hyperventilate at imagining what kind of horrible torture that was awaiting for managed to control his breathing and keep his emotions in check.

Alex then considered that he may have been faking and decided to play dumb one more time."What are you talking about? My father and I are just here for a vacation."Alex said weeping like a professional actor.

"So you do not believe me boy, very well here's a little evidence" The man place something in my hand, it felt cold and smooth and then I felt something familiar in my hand and it was at that moment that horror struck me. I quickly threw it away from me as I was terrified, not because I knew it was a finger but because I** had **recognised the was my partner's as I knew he had a ring but his ring's design was one of a kind with a skull engraved into the emerald. My cover is now officially blown.

"Oh poor little Alex, don't worry I'll be _gentle_ during your interrogation. Maybe we'll even have time for a cup of tea." The man said smirking with satisfaction oozing out of his voice. ' I'm not so much of a tea person but I would be happy if you can prepare me a coffee' I said sarcastically

This caused him to be angry and sent me away with the assassins blindfolding and dragging me to the cell.

Royal and General Bank

**3rd person Pov**

The new head of M16 was sitting at her desk cleaning out her supplies of peppermint as the top agent of M16 had been uncontactable for two months as well as a CIA agent.

She knew she should not have sent Alex on a mission even if Alex had begged her but somehow she gave in. Alex told her that he could not sit on the sidelines any longer and though the Pleasures were kind, he cannot stay with them.

Mrs. Jones was surprised at first because of considering how Jack died in his last mission she thought that it would take at least a few years before Alex came back to M16 but she was wrong but not all wrong. She could still tell that Alex's eyes looked dead and only regained some of his personality back but anything other than that was the same.

However even Mrs. Jones knew that by now he would have been tortured and he would revert back to his old form. Mrs. Jones had received a report on Alex's location and sent the K-unit on it. For now all she could do was to hope, hope that Alex Rider is still alive both physically and mentally.

Brekon Beacons

**3rd person Pov**

Training in Brekon Beacons isn't so bad once you get used to it but for K-unit the facilities best team, it was kinda a place where they can improve train and get tired enough so that it would drown out Eagles annoying voice. Wolf was about to swear all kinds of colorful word at Eagle when ... "ATTENTION" Sergeant load voice booms over the entire facility causing everyone to rush to the field in attention. "Okay Maggots seeing as your all sweating like pigs, hit the showers. K-unit stay behind."

As the Field cleared out, Sergeant then gave them their new mission and it was to recover Alex Rider.

A/U: This is my first story but feel free to give me criticism and btw the main plot hasn't started yet and tune in for 2nd chapter which is in 3 days?

PLS R and R but I like follows too. Maybe I'll add a little romance try posting ur own OC in ur review like hair color, personality etc etc


	2. Chapter 2

**Synchronization**

Alex Rider was no ordinary boy, sure he was a superspy, sure he had save the world 9 times and counting but Alex had always avoided one thing that had seemed to never be able to catch him and it was Death. But Had He?

* * *

**3rd person Pov**

Alex was in his usual dark cellar locked tight by a metal door, it had an eerie silence so quiet that if Alex concentrated enough he could hear his own strong heartbeat. The things he had to go through for his country he thought, having nothing much to do he began to remember his happier times like the time he and Sabina kissed or the time Jack had gotten him his valued bike. He had gotten it on his 13th birthday as Jack knew he had trouble getting to school on time.

" Now that I think about it, I think it's probably because my teacher always called her when she was trying to go back to sleep whenever I was late, " Alex thought. A tear forming in his eyes when he was remembering Jack which quickly disappeared.

Having been tortured time and time again made him form an emotionless mask whenever he wasn't tortured, his food and water comes in a three day span. Being in the darkness and blindfolded for so long heightened Alex's senses so he could detect people even when he couldn't see. For him today however, it was Judgement Day straight and simple. The mysterious man had said it was his execution day and told him to enjoy his last meal he would ever eat.

It was a medium rare steak with a side of coleslaw and mash potatoes but as much as Alex wanted to eat it all, he couldn't. The fasting from his two months in this hellhole made his stomach as shrivel as a prune and he could only stomach down a quarter of it before he was about to puke and stink up his already stuffy cell.

He than began to think back again how this simple reconnaissance mission changed into his own funeral.

* * *

**Flashback Alex's Pov**

Mrs. Jones had called me back a few days after i had pleaded her for me to return to my _career field_, this time with my own salary and break periods after a mission."Alex its nice to see you in this office again" Mrs. Jones said.

"Cut to the chase Mrs Jones whats the new mission this time?" I said rolling my eyes.

" Well there is this new organization that has come out of nowhere, its name is **Aeternus Perpessio**. It means Eternal Suffering, it's made up of all the assassins that used to work for Scorpia but is quickly gaining recognition around the world as even America requested for our assistance because their insider was found out and killed".

" Mrs. Jones I mean no disrespect but I just returned to the field, isn't it dangerous for me?" I said questioningly." I'm sorry Alex but the Prime Minister is pressurizing me to help to stabilise relations with Britain and America," Mrs. Jones said sucking on her peppermint." Go see Smither's, he has your gadgets and weapons ready."

Without replying, I went to see my old friend. When I saw Smither's he was in his fat suit again and I actually prefer it more than his real form."Smither's!" I said with a big smile in my face hugging the man.

" Hello there my boy, it's been a long time, look how much you've grown," the big man said slapping my back. I have grown a few inches in height and my body was much tone than before i thought. " Come my boy, lets check out your new gadgets. Got to say this though, schoolboy gadgets are much more fun to make" I frowned at imagining what kind of gadgets Smither's has now.

" Here is your first gadget, this is one of your oldest gadgets the explosive ear studs though this time its not second gadget is this wallet, don't be fooled in it is a credit card that can hack almost any kind of locks that required it. The coins inside are hollow, they produce a poisonous gas when activated and also the wallet itself has a GPS tracker and also a panic button. All you have to do is pat the wallet in an order of a S.O.S morse code." Smither's said with his eyes sparkling.

In this mission, Mrs. Jones said I had to have a gun so I quickly asked Smither's what gun he was gonna give me." Well since you asked for it here you" Smither's gave me the gun then proceeded to explain what kind of gun it was." This is the Welrod Mark II with a built in silencer and supplied with subsonic shells coming complete with my very own attachable knife making it one of the most silent and deadliest weapons on earth" Smither's said.

I kinda liked it. It had a nice feeling when in my hands. Smithers told me that if I really need to kill, I have to aim for the head as it isn't that powerful. One of the best guns for me he said as my aiming was top notch, the gun is also made to be undetectable in the I had to pack up my belongings to go to meet the agent I got partnered up with, when I returned to my temporary home, I packed all my stuff and kept all the gadgets with me and took one last look at Jack's picture muttering my last goodbyes to her before heading off to the airport.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_A/U** Sorry if it was short guys but it just sounded good at the last part so I decided to end it off. Anyway hope you R & R but let me tell tell you that the Mind**** part hasn't come yet maybe in chapter 4 or 5 and yes I will update regularly or at least till January cause thats when my school starts. I don' t mind harsh critism, just give it to me I can handle it like a man**_

_**R&R(or at least follow)**_


End file.
